Celestial Born
by Serenity Fairytail
Summary: Natsu kick's Lucy of the team. But there are consequences to angering a born celestial mage. Find out what they are. Rating for later chapters. Lucy x Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

**Celestial Born.**

Hi this is my first fanfic Please enjoy and review.

There are many magics in the world but the most mysterious known magic would be celestial magic. Celestial magic can be learnt but their are a few people born a celestial mage. We start our story with the only known celestial born mage whom we can find at a guild known as FAIRY TAIL. Lucy Heartfillia was in a good mood as she walked into fairy tail. It was 2 days before her birthday and everything was ready. All though her team had been ignoring her for the past month she put it down to the excitement of Lisanna returning from the 'dead'.

Everyone in the guild had guaranteed that they would be there for her 18th birthday. Lucy had pull out all the stops for it and even called in a few favours that people owed her. When asked by Mira 6 months ago why she was going to such extremes Lucy had blushed but did explain.

_Flashback_

Mira was stood behind the bar looking at her invitation."Nee Lucy chan. What's so special about this other than it's your 18th? You seem to be putting everything into this party." Lucy laughed as most of the guild nodded their head's in agreement. "Well Mira chan there's actually 2 types of celestial mages. The first and least powerful is a mage that has chosen to be a celestial mage. They learn what they can from where they can. The second type is a born celestial mage. A born celestial mage can only be born under certain circumstances. First at least one parent must be a celestial mage themselves. And second the planets must be in certain positions with certain constellations showing. When the child is Born it is still in question if the they will be a celestial mage. The celestial parent place's their celestial keys on a mobile above the new born child if the baby is a born celestial then within the first month they will use their magic to take the celestial key that calls to them the most. "

By now the enter guild was listening to her. "I am a born celestial mage. When a celestial mage is born they are born with five blocks on their magic to protect them. The first block breaks on their first birthday and their mother must be with them for 48 hours 24 hours before they were born and 24 hours after. The second block breaks on their seventh birthday for this birthday they must be with both parents for the same period. If one or both of their parents are dead they must choose who they see as a mother or farther to take the place of their birth parents. The third block breaks on their 18th birthday on this birthday they must have five chosen people that they love with them for two hours before and two hours after the minute they were born. During these four hours the celestial mage will glow brighter and brighter. At the peak they will look as thought they were made out of light when this happens if they have a soul-mate and that soul-mate is there then they will go to them and take their hand. When they do their soul-mate will glow with them and within a minute the light will die."

"What key did you get when your magic chose in your first month Lu-chan?" Lucy smiled at Levy. "I called cancer to me." "You said there was five block didn't you?" "Yes Levy chan. The fourth block breaks on the 21st birthday this birthday is spent alone for a celestial mage. Nothing is done on this day because the born celestial goes into a trance depending on how powerful the mage is. The longest record for a born celestial trance is 63 hours. The actual trance starts the Minuet they were born. People have tried in the past to get near a born celestial when they are in this trance but it was proven that even a dragon slayer can not get near them. This is due to the fact that the mages magic has formed a shield around them. Also the council of mages has made it so that anyone seriously trying to bring this shield down will be immediately thrown into jail for 3 years. The last block is unknown due to the fact that out of the 17 born celestial mages to ever exist only 3 broke through and they did so at different ages. The first broke through at the age 49 the second at 26 and the last 94. The last one died due to the fact that their body was too old to take the additional power that came with the breaking of the block."

"What happens with the breaking of the fifth block Lu-chan?" "No one knows due to the fact that it is meant to be different for each there is a celestial legend that there will be a mage powerful enough to go to the spirit world and meet the spirit king on the breaking of their fifth block. It has never happened though so most think it is just that a legend,but I think it might be true. If it is I know it probably won't be me." "Don't think like that Lu-chan. It could easily be you after all your a Fairy Tail mage, and Fairy Tail are the best." "Thanks Levy-chan!"

_End Flashback_

"Hi Minna! Can I have a Strawberry milkshake Mira?" "You sure can Lucy. Is everything ready for your birthday in 2 days time?" Lucy nodded while sipping through her straw. Just then Team Natsu and Lisanna came over to her. "Hey Lucy we have made a decision that Lisanna can have your place on team Natsu cause she's a lot stronger than you and you can go on solo's so you don't have to complain about your rent money any more!" Lucy looked at Natsu who had been bouncing while talking. The entire guild was open mouthed with shock. Lucy then looked at Erza who looked down unable to meet her eye. Gray however looked just as shocked as the rest of the guild. He then looked very angry "If that's what you want Natsu then you can count me out of the team too" He then walked up to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her. "I will always stand by my little sister no matter what!" "Fine I'm of the team. I hope your happy!"


	2. Revenge is sweet!

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews they are appreciated. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter also. Please review this next chapter.

The entire Guild looked at Lucy in shock at her reply. They then became slightly scared, Lucy was looking at team Natsu with fire blazing from her eye's. "However you do know that when a member of a team is kicked off that same team, if they where apart of the original team, (witch I was by the way,) then those left on the team must gain permission of that person to continue using the original name. Unfortunately I don't give you that permission, witch means that Team Natsu is an officially banned Team for the next 200 year's. If you don't believe me just look it up in the guild rule book its rule number 438. It was a rule made by the founding master Mavis and there for can not be changed. If you can not decide in the next 24 hours what you are going to be called then the member of the team that was kicked out get's to decide the teams name and that will be the official name for the next 10 years and it can not be disbanded of those that are originally in the new team." "N-n-no WAY!" Natsu screamed small little bits of fire flying from his mouth instead if spittle. "Erza tell me that she's lying!" Levy came sauntering up to the group with a smirk on her face and a open book in her hand.

"Why don't you read this to the whole guild Erza?" Erza took the book from the blue-nett and read the rule out for all to hear.

"Rule number 438.

When a team is made it is to be made with loyalty in mind. There for if a team member is kicked out of a team and they are part of the original team permission must be gain to keep the team name. However if there are good and true reasons why that team member has been kicked off then they have the right to keep the name without permission. This is the list of reasons that they may use to keep their name, but each reason used must be proven.

The person has betrayed their nakama and the guild for their own gain.

The person knowingly put members of the guild it direct danger.

The person acted in a destructive way in order to take over the guild.

The person has sold guild secrets to people out side of the guild.

The person has killed a member of the guild without due coarse.

These five are the only reason's that will be accepted. Also if they are kicked out for the next set of reasons then the 24 hour in witch they are allowed to find a new name is rescinded and only the member that was kicked out will be allowed to give them a new name.

They are too weak to be on the team. No member of Fairy Tail is weak we all have our own strengths and weaknesses.

The others of the team wish to place another in the group instead of said team mate. Every member of the team is vital in one way or another they can not be replaced.

The others decided they are not pretty, or handsome enough. True beauty come from within an all in Fairy Tail are beautiful and unique.

Should this happen then the new team can not add people or dismiss people from the new team for the next ten years. This is a form of punishment for those that are disloyal."

As Erza finished speaking people around the guild began to mutter and some snicker to each other. The no more team Natsu went pale as they realised that Lucy had to give them a new team name. Lucy however grinned at the newly formed team and began to giggle. "Before I give you your name I know for a fact that only you three new about me being kicked of as everyone Else including Happy were shocked so I would like to know who Else is on your team not including you three? Before you speak Natsu they can answer themselves!" Silence was the only thing heard in the guild."HAPPY! Your my partner you got to be apart of the team." Happy flew up to Lucy and stood on her shoulder. "I don't partner with traitors and you are a Traitor! Lucy has been nothing but kind to both you and me . She has taken care of us when we needed it and has all ways been honest with us even when we didn't want to hear it. She patched us up when we were bleeding and beaten. She was always the one to apologise when the rest of us went to far and destroy things we shouldn't have. We would never have gotten any of the reward without Lucy their to smooth thing's over with more than half of our client's. I am officially on team Lucy."

"Looks like It's just you three then. I'll give you a new team name tomorrow because I'm busy today." Lucy turned her back to the three of them and smiled at Gray. "Gray I have a favour to ask. I would like to know If you would be with me for the four hours kneaded on my birthday?" Gray just laughed grabbed her and spun her around. When he put her down he pulled her into a hug. "I just said that I would always be there for my little sis. You Lucy Heartfillia are my little sis. We might not be related by blood but I choose you as my sister because that is how I love you. As your big brother. I will be there for you on your birthday. You didn't have to ask." Lucy squealed and dragged Gray over to Mira. "I have two of the people that I wanted with me now. I just have to ask Master, Levy and Laxus." Gray's mouth dropped and Mira spun round to look at her. "LAXUS!" the two shouted at her. Lucy smiled sheepishly at them. "well I do kind of ... have a ... little... crush on... him." Mira squealed and got heart's in her eyes.


	3. Shocks

Chapter 3

Hi everyone a friend of mine pointed out that I have no disclaimer. SO. I Serenity Fairytail do not own any part of the manga or anime known as Fairy Tail. I do own the story plot for my fan fiction though. Thank you to those that have reviewed and those that have read my story. Please review as it would be nice to know what you think.

"O.k. girl spill!" Mira was almost bouncing where she stood. Lucy just laughed and sat down. "Well I kind of had a crush on him since Fantasia. You see all though I didn't agree with what he was doing I knew he was doing it because he honestly thought it was the right thing to do. After Master banished him I went through some of the public file's on Laxus and asked around about him. I even became friends with the thunder god tribe and got to know him from their point of view. I'm sure you remember that time that book took us to Natsu's worst memory. Well while in the guild I met Laxus as a teen and got to talk to him for a bit. He has so many different face's but the one he's always hiding is that he's always looking for anything that indicates that his nakama are in need of his help."

Mira was looking at Lucy in fascination but Gray was looking at her as though she had just gone round the bend. Lucy had a delicate blush on her cheeks as she finished speaking. Mira squealed again and pulled her into a hug while getting visions of blond haired blue eyed baby's. "What happens if it turns out that he's your soul mate?" Lucy's blush deepened and she looked away."If he is then he has to actually accept me before we ... You know." Gray looked concerned. "What happens if he doesn't accept that your his mate, or doesn't want you?" Lucy looked down at the floor. "I die." "WHAT!?" The guild went silent and Lucy looked away. "Their have been 5 born celestial mage's who have found their soul mates 2 people out right refused to be their mates and the celestial born's have died within 24 hour's. The council of mage's tried to make a law that say their mate has to be with them but one person was only with the celestial born because he didn't want to got to jail. The celestial born died a very painful death over the course's of 7 month's She died while pregnant because a born celestial if female will become pregnant on the night they loose their virginity."

The people in the guild looked horrified at what they were been told. "It's alright you know. The two have until the born celestial mage's 20th birth day to get to know each other better and consummate the ... Er... You know what I mean." Lucy was now bright red in the face and refused to look anyone in the eye. "Can we drop this discussion. It doesn't matter because there's nothing to be done. It's a flaw of been a celestial born mage, we have this need to find that one person we will spend the rest of our lives with. Our 18th birthday is the only time that we can guarantee that we will live with our soul mate. If we don't find them on our 18th then we fall in love like anyone else. Been born as a celestial mage is not all positive there is a lot of danger as well. If we have ... sex ... before were 18 then we die on our 18th birthday. If we have a sexual ... relationship with our spirit's then we are stripped of our powers but not just us but our descendants as well."

Everyone paled as Lucy talked. Gray pulled her into a crushing hug, tears rolling down his face as he realised that his sister had it harder than the average mage did. "How many rule's are there for a celestial born mage?" Lucy leaned into him "258 rule's for born celestial and 84 for normal celestial." she whispered. Gray only just heard her and pulled her closer so she was in his lap while he rocked her like a small child. Lucy decided to just enjoy it and cuddled further into him. She didn't notice when she fell asleep but Gray did and smiled at her cradled in his arm's. Mira looked at him with a serious face. "What was her answer to your question Gray?" Gray looked back at her then around the guild. "258 for those born and 84 for the other celestial. I didn't realise how hard she had it before. But having to abide by that many rule's then there's the law's of her own country. I'm surprised that she's survived this long, but I'm glad she has. I can't imagine my life without my little sister in it now and I some times wonder how I lived without her in the first place."

Lucy woke up an hour later to find that she was in Mira's lap and Gray was walking back from the men's toilets. "Hey Lu-Chan, have a nice nap?" Mira smiled at her. Lucy nodded in answer and stretched. "Mira where's master? I need to speak with him." As she put her down Mira pointed up the stairs to the second floor. "In his office sorting out paper work so there is none on your birthday." "Thanks Mirajane." Lucy waved at Gray as she went up then walked down the corridor to Master's office. "Come in!" Lucy heard when she knocked on the door. "Master I would like to ask if you would be one of the five people that I need to be with for certain amount of time. I understand if your too busy, but ... I think of you as the Dad I always wanted my Farther to be." Lucy stood there looking rather embarrassed. That is until she found herself on the floor with the master hugging her whilst crying. "Lucy I would be honoured to be with you on your birthday my child. I am glad that you hold me in such a sacred place in your heart." Lucy smiled and wrapped her arm's around him squeezing him a little tighter. Do you know how I can get hold of Laxus and the thunder god tribe?" Master went to his desk pulled out a communication lycrama giving it to Lucy. "Just say his name and wait for him to answer." With that he walked out and left Lucy to talk alone.

Lucy Looked into the orb in her hand and sat down. "Laxus!" after a moment Laxus's image appeared in the orb and Lucy smiled at him. "What do you want Blondie and where's gramp's?" Laxus looked a little confused at her been there. "YOUR BLOND TOO! Never mind master gave me this so I could speak to you and the thunder god tribe. When are you lot going to be back?" "Tomorrow. Why?" "because you all promised to be here for my birthday in two day's and I'm making sure you keep your promise. I also have a favour to ask of you." "And why should I do a favour for you? Hmmmm!" "I want you to be one of the people that stay with me on my birthday. It's just for four hour's please. I even bought some lightning gum for you!" Laxus frowned how the hell did Lucy know he had a weakness for that stuff? "Fine! But no girlie stuff got it? Good!" With that the orb went clear and Lucy put it on the desk. She walked out of the guild with the biggest smile ever seen on her face.


	4. Busy, Busy

Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and please keep on reviewing as your comment's are appreciated. Those that have not review please do thank you for your time in reading my fanfic. I am sorry it took so long to update I've rewritten this 3 times so hears the chapter.

Lucy walked to where the rainbow sakura tree's where and summoned out Loki, Virgo, Arie's and Capricorn. "Hey guy's I was wondering if you wanted to help me get this place ready for my birthday in 2 night's." Loki smiled and walked up to her taking Lucy's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "It is an Honor to do so my lovely princess." Capricorn shook his head and pulled him away. "You know the rule's as well as any spirit Leo. You can not have that kind of relationship with any celestial born, so stop trying to seduce our princess and get to work!" Lucy giggled and hugged Capricorn. "Don't worry I could never have that kind of relationship with one of my brother's." Loki looked offended at her word's. "What do you mean one of your brother's?"

"Exactly what I said Loki. You, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, Scorpio, and Horologium are my big brothers. Aquarius, Virgo, Aries and Lyra are my sisters, Capricorn is my uncle, Crux is gram-pa Crux and Plue is my little brother. That's how I see you all and I even went through the rule book and it's allowed. I love you all because you are my family." The four spirit's smiled and brought her into a group hug. "We love you just as much Lucy. You are the only celestial mage born or not that has never seen us as weapons but as living feeling beings. Even Aquarius Love's you thought she doesn't show it." Capricorn told her.

3 hours later and the place had been transformed. There was a platform to dance on the wood polished to gleam. Tables ready for food and drink to be placed. A crate 10 by 10 by 10 full of champagne. 100 barrels of beer. The trees had 2 or 3 love swings for two hanging from the strongest branches. Tables that could seat 8 people at a time ready to eat at. White and gold ribbons on each seat. The sakura tree's had been spelled to turn to there glowing rainbow colours when she was there. A fountain that had a graceful figure of Aquarius had been placed in the middle of it all. A spell had been cast so if it rained then nothing would be ruined as the rain would not reach this place. Finally another spell had been cast so that no one could come here uninvited.

Lucy was exhausted but smiling at what had been done. "Thank you for your help everyone. I'm a little tired and I'm sure you are too, so why don't you go home and I'll rest for a bit after doing a few thing's." Her spirits smiled at her and nodded. With a whooshing sound they were gone. Lucy made her way back to town and went to the guild first. "LEVY-CHAN! Where are you?" she called as she entered. "Over here Lulu." Lucy walked up to Levey who was sat in a corner with Gageel. "Levy can I ask you to do something for me?" "Sure!" "Would you agree to stay with me for the four hour period on my birthday?" Levy jump up and glomped Lucy in a hug worthy of Erza. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Lucy laughed and smiled at her best friend. "That's great everyone has agreed then." Levy let go of Lucy. "Who else is with you then?" "Mira agreed weeks ago I asked her cause she's like a big sister I was going to ask Erza but after the way her Natsu and certain other people have been treating me they ruled themselves out. Gray said yes earlier as did Master and Laxus."

Levy just smiled at her. "Still got that crush on him Huh?" Lucy blushed and nodded her head. "I just finished setting up where the party is going to be with the help of Loki, Aries, Virgo and Capricorn. I'm going to check with the baker and caterer's to see if they are on schedule. Then I'm picking up my dress. You and Mira need a certain dress as well and the men need certain clothing want to come now?" "Of course I do!" With that levy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Mira. A few minuets later and Mira was carrying Master while Levy dragged Gray by the ear. Lucy smiled at them and led the way. First they stopped at the baker's shop. "Oh miss Lucy! Are you here to see the cake's?" Lucy smiled and nodded. The old baker gestured for them to follow him. They went through to the back into the store house. The sight that greeted them had all but Lucy's jaw dropping.

Thousands of cupcakes were boxed and ready for delivery. One box was left open for them to see. All of them had Royal blue icing swirled on top with edible glitter in it making it look like the night sky. On top of the 14 cupcake's were either one of the symbol's for the 12 zodiacs a Fairy Tail symbol or a key, all of which were also edible. "I decided on this because of who you are miss Lucy. If you look over here the large cake is here." They all turned and watched as the old baker moved a paper partition screen to reveal a gorgeous cake. It filled the table it was on. It was a three tier cake that was taller than Elf man with star's on the sides and at the top was a model of Lucy with all her spirit's. Lucy was holding Plue in one arm while the other held out a key. Loki was stood next to her in his suite smirking while holding Aries close to him who was shyly burying her head in his shoulder. Scorpio was doing his 'We are' pose while holding Aquarius who was smiling the water from her jug flowing down the side of the cake. Virgo was stood in front of Lucy bowing strait at you while Sagittarius stood behind her his bow pointed at you. Taurus was stood behind lucy looking at her bum with harts in his eye's. Cancer stood on her other side with the Gemini twins on his shoulders while he held his scissors out ready to fight. Lyra sat next to him playing her harp while Gran pa Crux leaned against her asleep. Finally Capricorn stood just out the way watching them all with a caring but stern face.

Lucy had tears falling down her face because it was so beautiful. She grabbed the old baker and pulled him into a hug. "The cake is perfect. Thank you for doing this for me." The old baker smiled at her while remembering the day that Lucy had saved his Grandson from a Forest Wyven. She had been walking home when she had heard his scream and had ran to help the 8 year old boy. When she had brought him home and the boy had told his gramp's what had happened the old baker had tried to pay Lucy for saving the young boy but she had refused to be paid. He had then asked if there was anything that she needed. She had looked at him for a moment then smiled and explained about born celestial mages. She then asked if he would do all the cake's for the party as well as come to it with his family. The old baker had accepted and started planning as soon as she was out the door. That was just over 7 month's ago and he considered this one of his master piece's.

The old baker held her for a moment and then let her go. "Now you best be off I'm sure you have lots to do with it only been 2 day's till your Birthday. Go on shu." and with that they left. They walked to the other side of town and stopped at the caterers. It turned out that the caterer would be ready by tomorrow and they were banned until midday then. They finally came to the dress shop and went in. "Hey Iris are the dresses and suite done yet?" A head pop out from behind the curtains and smiled. "LUCY!" Iris was a 16 year old girl who was the same height as Lucy. Her hair was a purple black colour and her eyes were green with gold flecks. "Lucy they are just as you asked but I was really tempted to fiddle with them all. Now lets get your measurements you four and I'll make the adjustments." With that they were pulled into the dressing room one at a time and pushed out strait after. One hour later and she handed them their clothes to try on. Master and Gray came out and they were wearing a simple white silk trouser's and open vest. next was Mira and Levy and it was a simple white silk long dress. "Lucy... why are they so ... Plain?" the others agreed with Gray but was not going to say a thing. Lucy giggle at their face's. "When it comes to the last moment's that you have to be with me my magic will flare out and go to those that I have chosen. When it touches you it will transform what you are wearing into something more appropriate. White silk in a simple cut will help my magic because it's so pure I wont use so much magic in changing what your wearing."

After Lucy had payed for the clothes they separated and went home or the guild. Lucy went home and put her dress away before cooking herself a cheese onion mushroom and tomato omelet. After witch she had a relaxing bath and went to bed falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams that night were good as she dreamt of her mother and her seventh birthday the last one before her mother died and her farther had turned cold.


	5. Family make

Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. Your reviews are been read and are appreciated. Here's the next chapter.

The next morning Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. Getting up she turned on the stove and began cooking her breakfast. She made Pancake's drizzled pure Honey on the topped it with fresh whipped cream and placed some cut strawberry's on the side. Lucy then grabbed some oranges and made a glass of fresh orange juice. When she had finished eating Lucy went to her wardrobe and pressed a little button on the inside of the door frame. When she did this a door at the other side of the room opened and she closed the wardrobe door and walked over to the new doorway. Opening the door fully she walked into a pure white room.

In the middle of the room stood a mannequin with the dress she would be wearing today. Behind that was a dresser with jewelry and makeup lay neatly on it with a mirror behind. Lucy smiled and summoned Virgo who bowed to her. "Punishment Hime?" Lucy smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Can you help me put my dress on please Virgo?" "Of coarse Hime." First they put on her corset and Lucy had Virgo pull it tight enough that she would only just have enough room to breath. Next was the three under skirts made of plain white cotton so her skin could breath. Her white high heeled sandals were next. they were pure white and had a key charm dangling from the front of them. Finally they put on her dress. Lucy smiled as she remembered watching as her mother had sown and stitched the enter dress by had. Her mother at the time had been getting sicker and had known that she would not last much longer. So Layla had decided that the dress her daughter had to have would be made then and there. Layla had asked Lucy what her favourite colour was and Lucy had told her blue.

The dress itself was white and much like a simple wedding dress but the decoration's were not as simple. Along the bottom of the spider silk dress was blue silk rose's and in the middle of the rose's was a diamond. There was also a white silk rose on either of the off the shoulder strap's with a blue sapphire in the middle of it. The collar of the dress dipped slightly and showed only a hint of cleavage. Running along it was an alternating pattern of diamonds and blue sapphires. The dress had been the last thing Layla Heartfilia had given to her daughter only hours before she died. Lucy smiled sadly as Virgo zipped the back up. Lucy then gave her spirit a hug and dismissed her. She then went over to the dresser and sat in front of it running her hands over the jewelry that her farther had designed for her and then had payed for them to be made. He had done that during the 7 years that she had been trapped on Tenrou island.

The tiara was an intricate pattern of heart's and key, each heart had a diamond and each key had a blue sapphire. Along the bottom of the tiara was pink rose quartet. Her farther had remembered what her favourite colour was now and what her mother had made. The heart earrings had a rose quartet in each of them. The necklace was a simple key pendant with the top of the key shaped like a heart. In the heart was a blue sapphire. The final piece of jewelry was a charm bracelet. Each charm was a key. The keys were shaped like each key that she had and two extra with her parents names on. There was no precious stones on the bracelet as they were none needed. All the jewelry was made out of mithril as her farther had decided that she had to have one of a kind jewelry set for this day. With the jewelry he had sent a letter that she had framed and placed on the wall.

Dear Lucy,

My daughter if I could I would rewind time and start again. When your mother was alive I loved to watch as the both of you as you did even the smallest of things together. I watched as your mother made the dress for the day before your 18th birthday. As she made the rose's your mother came to me for some diamonds and blue sapphire's. when I asked why she told me that your favourite colour was blue. I had smiled and ordered them from the jewellers in the next town over, they came within a week. Your mother died two day after finishing it and only hours after giving you the dress. I know that she made the dress in her size so you may have to adjust it, but it is the most perfect dress I have ever seen. I am positive that you will look beautiful in it.

After your mother died I lost all sense and I did not treat you as I should have. I regret that I did not spend as much time with you as I could but I hope that this will in some way show you how much I loved you. When you came home to tell me off as though I was a naughty child, I saw your mother in you and new that she would be proud of the woman you have become. I know that the jewelry that celestial borns wear on the day before their 18th birthday is usually gold or silver but I wanted for you to be unique. So I have scrimped and saved all these years in order to get you the best. The jewelry is made of mithril and is the most expensive jewelry of it's type. I know you don't want money or expensive thing's but I want you to wear these because although I could not make it I did design it with you in mind.

I love you with all my heart Lucy and hope that you will forgive me for not been there on you 18th. Be well my dear and make me and your mother even more proud than we are today.

with love your farther

Jude Heartfilia

Lucy carefully place all the jewelry on not including the tiara. When she had place it on she held out a key and called for Cancer. "Could you style my hair with this in please Cancer?" Cancer took the tiara and smiled at Lucy "Of coarse ebi." With that Cancer began to do her hair. Half an hour later and he was finished. Lucy's hair was done in an elegant bun with rings of hair framing her face, the tiara was nestled carefully but firmly in place on her head the light gleaming from it. Cancer it's beautiful. Thank you." Lucy hugged him while burying her head in his chest. Cancer had wrapped his arms around her along with his claws. When he had been selected by Lucy's magic as her first spirit Cancer had sworn that he would always look after her. He had been her play mate when she was little and a shoulder to cry on when needed and always enjoyed her hugs when they were given. As Lucy pulled away he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and was gone with a poof of smoke.

Lucy put on her make up and headed to the guild. When she entered the guild went silent before mummers started as she walked to her usual seat. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake please Mira?" "Sure Lucy. Why you dressed up?" Lucy looked at Mira with a frown. "Didn't I tell you about How were supposed to ... never mind I obviously forgot. Sorry Mira-chan. A born celestial on the day before their 18th are traditionally dressed in something that their mother made for them for that my mother died she new that she would not make it to my 18th birthday so she made me this dress. It was made in her size so I had to take it in a bit but it was made by my mom. Also they wear at least one piece of jewelry designed by their farther just for them on that day. My farther had saved up and designed and payed for a jeweller to make the jewelry that I'm wearing right now. So what do you think then?"

"I personal think that you look lovely little sis." Lucy turned around to see Gray grinning at her. While the whole guild (not including Natsu's team) nodded agreeing with what he said. Lucy blushed and hugged him. "Have you thought about a name for Natsu's team yet Lulu?" Lucy grinned at Mira's question and shouted for everyone to hear. "Listen up everyone I have found a new name for my old team to be called. From now on what is remaining of team Natsu will be known as ... Team Lizard!" Natsu, Lissanna and Erza looked at her Horrified at the new name for their team. Several members of Fairy Tail laughed at this after all she was taking the piss out off the fact that Natsu was a dragon slayer. Gray grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and twirled her around. "Aren't you smart? The team is still named after Natsu but your taking the Micky out of him." Lucy laughed and stepped away from him to Finnish her milkshake.

Else where Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe was just getting of the train to go to the guild. The Thunder God Tribe where all smirking while Laxus was frowning in thought. 'How the hell did that girl find out his weakness for lightning gum? However she found out I will know by the end of this or my name is not Laxus Drayer.' Lost in thought he did not notice people move out of his way or that he was about to walk into Fairy Tail.


End file.
